


Otherwise than Lovely and Amiable

by mckinlily



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy sibling feels, Dizzie is definitely there but it's in the background, I swear, Multi, stuff still happens, this fic is like ninety percent phones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does an older brother tell his little sister as he is (unwillingly) falling for the love of his life? Quite a lot, as it turns out.</p>
<p>William is gone for the summer in nowhere California with Bing. Gigi is in San Fransisco, still healing from Wickham. But they keep in touch through Skype and numerous phone calls. Phone calls that increasingly have one reoccurring subject. </p>
<p>Really, who is this Lizzie Bennet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otherwise than Lovely and Amiable

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite little details from Pride and Prejudice has always been that Darcy apparently GUSHES about Elizabeth to Georgiana, and I couldn't help but wonder what that would look like in the LBD universe. And thus this fic was born.

_“Her brother’s recommendation was enough to ensure her favour:…he had spoken in such terms of Elizabeth as to leave Georgiana without the power of finding her otherwise than lovely and amiable.”_   -- Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 45

***

“ _Please_ tell me you’re not wearing that hat to the wedding,” groaned Gigi. She sat on the kitchen counter in her apartment, legs swinging as she tried mix her hot chocolate and hold her phone to her ear at the same time.

William’s voice came back to her, tinny and vaguely disgruntled. “It’s a good hat.”

“For another century, maybe,” argued Gigi. Hot chocolate spilled onto her hand and she juggled the phone to lick it off before continuing, “Come _on_ , William. Aren’t you supposed to be making friends over there?”

“I’m here for Bing,” said William stiffly.

Gigi let out an exasperated sigh. “And you couldn’t make friends as well?”

“Gigi.”

“Fine, fine--Ack!” Gigi had just taken a sip of her hot chocolate and promptly burnt her tongue. She jerked the mug away from her mouth and splashed hot chocolate on the counter. “Oh shoot!”

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes…” Gigi slid off the counter, searching for a dishtowel.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine, overprotective big brother.” _This_ is why Fitz had suggested William spend the summer with Bing. William was an amazing big brother, and Gigi loved him with every ounce of her being, but after _him_ and everything that had fallen out of that, they had become so concerned for the other, trying so hard not to hurt one another and inevitably feeling guilty about the whole thing, that they were essentially suffocating each other. Finally, their friends intervened. Gigi was staying in San Francisco for summer, taking a few summer classes. And William, after many promises from Fitz to keep him up to date on the goings on at Pemberley and to watch out for Gigi, left with Bing.

“I just want to make sure you’ll all right,” said William.

“I’m _fine_ ,” said Gigi. “Just a little kitchen mishap. Nothing big.”

“Very well.”

“But back to the real problem.” Gigi had found a dishcloth, mopped up the spill on the counter and was now wiping down the side of the mug. “You are _not_ wearing that hat the a wedding. Don’t you want to talk to _anyone_ there?”

“You know I don’t like big groups, Gigi.”

Gigi sighed. She did know that. “But… Please tell me you’ll at least _try_ talking to someone? I hate to think of you there all alone in that city ‘without a decent coffee shop’ and only Bing and Caroline to talk to because of me.”

“Gigi--”

“Just, promise me you’ll at least dance with someone? Please?”

William didn’t answer immediately. Gigi leaned against her counter, face pinched together, at that moment missing her brother acutely and wishing that she hadn’t had to make him take this self-imposed exile. William said he was concerned about Bing and would have done it anyway, but…

“All right, Gigi, I will at least dance with someone.”

“Thank goodness!” cried Gigi. “…But you’re still going to wear that hat, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

 ***

“So Bring is in love again.”

“Oh no.” Gigi flopped onto her bed and worked on kicking off her shoes without hands. “Again?”

“Yes. That is what I said.” She could hear the wry humor in William’s voice.

“What’s she like? Oo, let me guess! Beautiful?”

“Yes.”

“Long blonde hair?”

“Red, actually.”

“Big round eyes that just look like you could drown in them?”

“You can’t drown in eyes, Gigi.”

Gigi huffed. “But _still_.”

“Big eyes, yes.”

Gigi snorted at William’s clinical tone. “Is she nice?”

“Yes. At least…” Here, William paused for a moment. He started again. “She is very kind to everyone. I have a hard time telling what she is thinking.”

Gigi’s eyebrows pinched together. “You don’t think she’s a gold-digger, do you? Like, what’s her name, Anabell?”

“I hope not,” said William

Gigi hummed idly, wrangling her socks off with her toes. “Do you know anything else about her?”

“I believe she likes fashion.”

“Huh.”

“Her sister is a grad student studying mass communication. I believe she is focusing on new media, particularly online video. She’s extremely opinionated.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” asked Gigi.

“Her perspectives are…interesting.”

“Are you sure that you’re only interested in her intellect?” said Gigi, mostly teasing because she knew William hardly noticed women. Caroline had been trying to catch his eye for years, and she was _gorgeous._

“Gigi,” chided William. “Just because a woman is intelligent does not mean she is someone with whom I would ever pursue a relationship.”

“All right,” Gigi groaned. “Die single and never give me nieces and nephews to spoil!”

She could hear William’s amusement over the phone. “I was unaware of your desire to become an aunt. Are you perhaps wishing to emulate our Aunt Catherine?”

Gigi gasped like she’d been punched. “Ahk! No! William!” She forced her voice to become more reasonable. “I’d be a much cooler aunt.”

William laughed. It was quiet, but Gigi could just hear it over the phone. Gigi laughed with him. It isn’t until later that she realized how much she’d missed the sound. How long she’d been without it.

***

William answered on the third ring. “Hello, Gigi.”

“Hi.” Gigi’s voice was slightly breathless. She hoped he didn’t notice. There was silence on the line for a moment.

“Do you need anything in particular?”

“No, just, uh, wanted to talk…”

“Is it something important? I am rather in the middle of something. Can I call you back-- ”

“NO! Uh… please? Just, stay on? A little while?”

“Gigi,” William’s tone became serious. “Are you all right?”

“Fine, fine,” stuttered Gigi, trying to blink back the image of gelled blonde hair and a hansom face that brought back memories of _another_ combination of blonde hair and good face. She shivered involuntarily against the tile, trying to focus on her conversation with William and not the smell of the bathroom that was doing nothing to help the already nauseous feeling in her stomach. “Just… wanted to hear your voice?”

“Gigi, what’s wrong? Are you in trouble?”

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. What happened?”

“I-I went to a club--”

“Are you alone?”

“No. I went with friends.” Tears prickled at Gigi’s eyes, and she didn’t even know why. “I mean, I’m alone now, but I’m in the bathroom.”

“Did they leave you?”

“No, no, they’re still here. I’m fine, I just…”

“Gigi, I’ll--” She could hear the frustration in William’s voice. “I’m calling Fitz.”

“No! Don’t hang up on me!”

“Gigi.” She had William really worried now, and she hated herself for it, but she couldn’t let him go. Fitz was good, Fitz was probably her best friend, but right now she needed her brother. She just felt so _weak_. Just a blonde guy, it didn’t matter that he was skinny and gangly and not at all like _him_. All he had to do was make a casual suggestion about swimming and--

“Gigi, I’m never letting you go, but I can’t do anything for you from here.” The frustration in his voice was heartbreaking. “Let me call Fitz. He can pick you up and--”

“No, William. No.” How pathetic was this? She was twenty-one--barely. She was supposed to be an adult, doing independent adult-like things, not cowering in a bathroom at a club like a high schooler at a bad party. “Please, William? I just want to hear your voice. Will you just talk to me?”

“Gigi, I’m worried about you. If you’re not safe--”

“I’m perfectly safe.” Gigi pressed her check against the cool but sticky tile. “Just talk to me, William. Like when we were little.”

_When we were little._ Gigi meant when _she_ was little, or at least, barely thirteen and after their parents-- She would climb into William’s bed at night, tortured by too many nightmares to sleep, and William would talk her about board meetings and accountants and long-distancing classes, the boring things that consumed his time as he tried to put their lives back together. And the ordinary things, too, that reminded her that there was a life outside of the pain she was currently feeling.

“What – what would you like me to talk about?”

“How’s life?” said Gigi. “How’s…Bing? And his girl. Is he still with her? What’s her name again?”

“Yes. And it’s Jane.”

“Oh. Okay, Jane.” Gigi squeezed her eyes closed. The nausea still hadn’t gone away, and her heart was still racing, but she tried to focus on her conversation with William. “Have you seen her recently?”

“Yes, we ran into her at the grocery store on Tuesday.”

“Okay.” _Breathe, Gigi. Breathe._ “And…what happened?”

“Bing and Jane began a conversation.”

“About what?”

“I’m not sure.” William paused only a moment before adding. “Jane’s sister Lizzie and her friend Charlotte were also there.”

“Is Lizzie the interesting one or the crazy one?”

“Lizzie is…” William’s voice trailed off, but before Gigi’s heart could start racing again, he said, “Have you ever had SpaghettiOs?”

“W-What?” Gigi’s voice was faint and wobbly, but she is also close to smiling.

“SpaghettiOs. They are a type of pasta, apparently. They come in a can.” Gigi could hear William’s confusion combined with disapproval. “Please do not eat them, Gigi. I read the ingredients. There’s enough sodium in there to kill someone.”

The fluttery feeling in her stomach was still there, but now it felt less like puking and more like possibly laughing. “I promise I will never eat them,” she said seriously. “Why are you thinking about SpaghettiOs, William?”

“Because Lizzie tried to convince me they could make a full meal.”

This time Gigi could breathe out a laugh. “Really?”

“I believe she was joking.”

And it was this, William’s serious tone, her brother talking about _SpaghettiOs_ of all things, the reminder that there are such ordinary things as grocery stores and arguments about food, and Gigi started laughing. The incredibly bizarre image of William actually _eating_ SpaghettiOs came to mind, and she started laughing harder.

“Gigi, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” For the first time tonight, she wasn’t lying when she said it. “Thank you, William.”

“If you need Fitz to pick you up or--”

“I’m _fine_ ,” repeated Gigi. By this time, she was actually smiling into the phone. “I think I’m going to go back now. Join in the dancing.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _William_ ,” sighed Gigi. “I’m fine now. Really. I’m going to go back and have fun for the rest of the night.”

“If you get into any trouble, promise me you’ll call Fitz.”

“I promise, big brother,” said Gigi. “But I won’t need to. I’m okay now.” She unlocked the bathroom stall and came out, checking her hair in the mirror and rubbing out the smudges of make-up under her eyes. She took a deep breath and found that she could breathe right. “Thanks again, William. I love you.”

“I love you too, Gigi. Be safe.”

Gigi rolled her eyes, smiling. “Will do. Dork.”

***

“Gigi, pick your head off the table,” came William’s voice from her laptop. “It’s not so bad.”

“There’s just so many _papers_ ,” moaned Gigi.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. Most of the forms are already filled out. There aren’t even any essays.” Gigi heard the light teasing in William’s voice and raised her head to give him an un-amused glare. William might think the ordeal that was Gigi writing college application essays was funny in hindsight, but not enough time could pass for Gigi.

“Very funny,” she deadpanned. “You’re hilarious.”

William didn’t dignify that with an answer. Instead, he turned back to the coffee that had been neglected while Gigi Skyped him in distress about the application process to intern at Pemberley.

Gigi shuffled the papers around in front of her laptop. The problem with talking to William was that he quickly made you realize when you were freaking out about nothing. He looked remarkably unruffled, adjusting his glasses (they were _so_ hipster glasses, but he would tell anyone who asked that he had them before they were popular) and checking his phone. He glanced up to meet her eyes through the screen. “I could request an essay section be added if you wish,” he said.

“You’re terrible when you’re teasing,” said Gigi.

William smiled. Once his dimples appeared, Gigi relented and smiled back at him.

There was a commotion behind William, and Gigi heard Bing’s slightly muffled voice. “Hey, Darcy. What’s up, man?”

More muffled speaking, then Bing appeared on the screen. “Hi, Gigi!”

Gigi grinned. “Hi, Bing! How’s it going? Has my anti-social brother been out of the house in the past week?”

“Yes, actually,” said Bing. “Don’t worry, Gigi. I take my charge to look out for your brother very seriously.” Bing slapped William on the back, and William had that expression that said he was trying not to smile. “Speaking of which, you won’t even need to leave the house to socialize come Sunday.”

William’s face immediately stopped smiling. “What have you done, Bing?”

“We’re having house guests!” Bing looked so earnest; William looked so horrified. Gigi snickered into her hands. Bing dropped his voice and continued. “Jane’s house is getting remodeled. Her family is staying with her aunt, but it’s so far away from her work, and this house is too big for just three people anyway, so I invited her to stay here.”

“Of course you did,” muttered William. Gigi stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from giggling.

“Lizzie’s coming, too,” said Bing.

To Gigi’s amazement, William looked almost _happy_ about that. Well, close to happy. Maybe only a little intrigued, but still.

“You like Lizzie, don’t you?” grinned Gigi.

“Lizzie is…engaging.”

Gigi rolled her eyes. Only her brother could compliment a woman in a way that sounded like a veiled insult. If Gigi didn’t know her brother as well as she did, she would have missed the way his eyebrow quirked with his almost-smile.

“Oh come _on_ , William, even you can do better than that!”

William tucked the corners of his mouth in. “I find her ability to carry on a intelligent and lively conservation enjoyable.”

“William, you are truly hopeless.”

William frowned. “If you want effusions about women, perhaps you would be better off asking Bing.”

“Fine,” said Gigi. She turned a bright smile on Bing. “How’s Jane?”

Bing’s eyes went soft and mushy. “She’s an _angel_. She--”

William not so subtly got up and left.

 ***

William had spent the half hour talking to her about _The Hunger Games_. Gigi hummed and sighed, phone squished between her cheek and shoulder as she painted her toenails. She had been surprised enough when William first mentioned the books, but she had long since recovered. Gigi had half a mind to tell him to shut up and that she _really_ didn’t care about whether or not _Hunger Games_ glorified the same behavior it condemned. She would have twenty minutes ago except… This was the most she’d heard William talk about anything outside of work in years. There was a hint of excitement in his voice that Gigi had forgotten. She didn’t want to give it up yet. So she settled her back against the bathroom cabinets, stretching out her toes to let them dry, and prepared herself for another twenty minutes of listening to William’s discourse on the place of YA fiction in literature.

 ***

“Hey, Gigi D! Heard from your brother lately?” Fitz came into her apartment bearing all the ingredients to make tamales and an obnoxiously floral apron. “For you,” he said, tossing the apron to her. “I know what you’re like in the kitchen.”

Gigi made a face at him, before darting forward and giving him a hug. She slipped the apron over her shirt (Fitz was right: she was prone to disaster in the kitchen with anything more complicated than macaroni). “William asked you to check up on me, didn’t he?”

“Nope,” said Fitz.

“Uh huh. Like I believe you.”

“All right, maybe he did. But does he ever _not_?” Gigi had to concede the point. “And besides,” continued Fitz. “I had this dinner planned before he called me.”

“Of course,” said Gigi. “Because I’m _awesome_.”

“Right you are, Gigi D!” Fitz carried his supplies into her kitchen, and Gigi trailed behind him. “But seriously, _have_ you heard from your brother?”

Gigi frowned. “Why? Because he’s heard that maybe I forgot to do some of my readings for class and got a sixty percent on the pop quiz?”

“Nah. He doesn’t even know about that. Though _maybe_ …”

Gigi picked up a wooden spoon from the counter and pointed it threateningly at Fitz. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Fitz just laughed and went back to pulling bowls out for the tamales. “I asked about your brother because I wanted to know if he has mentioned anything about Lizzie.”

“Lizzie?” said Gigi. “Like, Jane’s sister, the one who’s staying in Bing’s house, Lizzie?”

“That’s the one!” said Fitz. His eyes lit up. “Has he said anything?”

Gigi’s eyes narrowed. “Is there something my brother isn’t telling me?”

“No! Well, _maaaybe_ …. But he hasn’t told me either!” Fitz added catching Gigi’s expression.

“He likes her, doesn’t he!” Gigi squealed.

“ _Well_ , I did hear something about ‘fine eyes’ but that was from Caroline, so consider the source.”

Gigi started giggling. “He might have really said that, knowing William.”

Fitz titled his head back, closing his eyes, and muttered something that sounded like, “Hopeless.”

Gigi snorted. “Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t get my romance skills from him.” Then there was an awkward pause as both Gigi and Fitz tried and failed not to remember that Gigi’s failings in the romance department went far beyond awkward flirting. Cheeks burning, Gigi quickly tried to change the subject.

“But William does talk about Lizzie a lot.”

“A _lot_ ,” Fitz agreed, perhaps a little too quickly. “Do you think he realizes how much?”

Gigi remembered the assurances that William gave her last time they talked that “I am not looking for a relationship, Gigi.” Maybe Gigi’s ability to be subtle was a little lacking.

“Probably not.” She sighed. “And we can’t point it out to him, or he’ll never speak to us again.”

 ***

Gigi knew things about Lizzie. She knew she did sock slides down Bing’s hall at all hours of the day. She knew she liked Russian literature. She suspected that William had a hard time speaking in front of her because something that Lizzie said often prompted him to embark on long, one-side discussions with Gigi. If it had been anyone else, Gigi would have told him to man up and speak to _Lizzie,_ but there was something soft and just a little hopeful in the way William talked now that Gigi didn’t want to squash.

“William, are you happy?” she asked one day.

“I’m fine, Gigi,” he said.

“But are you _happy_?”

He was silent for a moment. “I’m enjoying this town more than I thought I would. Are _you_ happy?”

“I’m--I’m doing good. Really. I’m…” Gigi took a deep breath and continued, “I think I’m starting to feel like myself again.” There, she said it out loud. And…and the world wasn’t collapsing yet.

She could hear William exhale. “I’m glad.”

Gigi breathed. “Yeah.”

“I miss you.”

Gigi almost dropped the phone. It’s not that her brother thought she was a nuisance, she knew he loved her, but… She was the little sister, the baby little sister William had had to take care of since he was way too young.

“You do?” she squeaked.

“Of course,” said William. He cleared his throat. “Being around Bing and Caroline, and Lizzie and Jane has made me realize how much I miss my own sister.”

Gigi was glad William couldn’t see her face or the way she curled up on her couch as he said that. “Aww,” she said, trying for but not quite reaching her usual level of good-natured mockery. She sighed. “I miss you, too.”

*** 

William was different. He was only in San Francisco for a few days, but for the first time it a long time, they actually had full-out fun together. Of course, William was out for business meetings and as long there was wifi, he was almost constantly attached to his phone, but they managed to gather an entire day for themselves. William drove them out three hours to go hiking in one of their favorite spots. With all the tennis conditioning she’d been doing lately, Gigi had hoped she might be able to keep up with William for once, but no, he still powered ahead of her until she yelled for him to stop. Finally, Gigi grew so tired of it that she grabbed onto his backpack and demanded he drag her the rest of the way. William looked over his shoulder at her, his expression serious.

“Very well.”

Then he proceeded to scope her up and carry her over his shoulder the next ten feet while Gigi protested and giggled madly. When he finally put her down, Gigi miscalculated and ended up sprawled across the trail on her butt. William tried to help her up, but her legs were so tangled, it took her several tries and she ended up laughing helplessly.

William laughed too.

They teased each other constantly for the rest of the hike. Full-out, William-threatening-to-push-her-off-a-cliff teasing, the kind of teasing an older brother and little sister might engage in if they were part of a happy family where no one had to become a parent before the age of twenty. Gigi’s sides hurt from laughing when they stumbled back to the car, and one of her elbows was scraped, but for once, William wasn’t feeling needlessly guilty about it.

Gigi convinced William through a lot of shameless begging to take them to McDonald’s though it clearly hurt his very soul to do it. As they made their way back to San Francisco, Gigi leaned her back against the car door, dipping fries in her milkshake. The faint strains of one of William’s Indie bands filled the car. Finally, Gigi got up the courage to ask something she’d been wondering for a while.

“What’s so special about Lizzie Bennet?”

William’s reaction was immediate. “ _Gigi._ ”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” said Gigi, digging in her milkshake for a fry she had lost. She lowered her voice a pitch. “‘I’m not looking for a relationship.’ But you _do_ talk about her a lot. You _like_ her.”

“Gigi,” said William again, though from his tone he knew that he wasn’t getting out of it.

“I’m just saying,” said Gigi. “You normally don’t like people-- It’s true!” She shook a fry at William, seeing him about to abject. “Most people make you uncomfortable, and you would rather avoid them so you can spend more time with your CEO business-y stuff. And me,” she added as an afterthought.

That last part made William smile.

“So…?” prompted Gigi. “What’s it that makes Lizzie special?”

William didn’t answer immediately. His fingers drummed lightly on the steering wheel, but Gigi thought she knew him well enough to recognize that he wasn’t shutting her out, just…thinking.

“Lizzie is… interesting. She is intelligent, clever, funny…” His eyebrows bunched together, possibly recognizing how cliché he sounded and hating it. “She’s very genuine. Unguarded. She lives with all her feelings in front of her, and she had no trouble expressing them. I thought it impertinent when I first met her, but I’ve come to find her honesty is…refreshing.”

Gigi, who had thought Lizzie had to be some sort of goddess of everything to succeed in attracting her brother’s attention where even Caroline had failed, was surprised at this shockingly human description. Her brother liked her because she… expressed emotion? Possibly, was it too much to hope, even unpleasant emotion?

William’s lips pulled up in a smirk. “What? No unsubtle digs at my romantic life?”

Gigi bristled at the implication. “I _can_ be subtle!”

William chuckled.

Gigi dipped a particularly large fry in her milkshake. Dropping it her mouth, she reveled in the cool and salty goodness and said, “Will I get to meet Lizzie someday?”

William’s expression tightened slightly. “Probably not.” But the way he said it made it sound like, “Maybe.”

*** 

So Gigi was surprised that when William came back to San Francisco after the summer he hardly wanted to talk about Lizzie. All she could get out of him was, no, they hadn’t broken up (“I was not in a relationship, Gigi”), nothing truly awful had happened to her, and William really didn’t want to talk about it. Something _had_ gone wrong, Gigi was sure of it, but if she knew anything about her brother, it was that when he didn’t want to talk about something, nothing she did could make him open up. Continuing to push would only put a strain on their relationship, and Gigi was enjoying the sense of comfort and friendship that had only just come back to their relationship too much to jeopardize it. She decided that maybe Lizzie really was only a woman who William admired. Non-romantically.

Then William left to do some consulting thing with one of Aunt Catherine’s pet projects and took Fitz with him, and Gigi was left to wonder, half-heartedly, what brothers were good for.

“It means he has confidence in you,” Fitz told her. “He’s letting you do your own thing without anyone hovering over you.”

Still, Gigi missed them.

 ***

And then, somewhere around the beginning of November, something truly awful happened. Gigi didn’t know _what_ it was because, apparently, she was still the little sister, and no one bothered to tell her anything, but she wasn’t stupid. She first noticed William was little terse in October, like he was nervous, but midterms were kicking her butt, so she didn’t push it. Besides, maybe Aunt Catherine was getting to him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Then William started tweeting.

William _never_ used Twitter. That is, he’d used it some over the summer, to humor Caroline, and he’d commented once or twice on the weird nature of some of the people who followed him, but vague statements to no one in particular? And about hindsight and reevaluations? What on earth was he talking about? Gigi tweeted him since apparently he was now all about Twitter now. He didn’t clarify anything, just said he was going on a bike ride and would call her later. Which… maybe that wasn’t all bad, William loved biking, but it was also what he did when he had something to work out. Gigi worried her time away pacing the small space in her kitchen until he called her, finally.

“I’m fine, Gigi.”

“But what _happened_?” Gigi demanded.

“I merely suffered a severe disappointment. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

A severe disappointment? Gigi’s stomach dropped. “Oh no. It’s not Pemberley, is it? We’re not going to lose--”

“It has nothing to do with Pemberley.”

But what did William care about besides Pemberley? Well, Gigi, but she thought she would know if she were a severe disappointment. She’d done that once already.

“Okay. Not Pemberley. Then what _is_ it?”

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now.”

"William, I’m worried about you! Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Gigi…” He sounded utterly and completely exhausted.

Against that, Gigi had no weapons. She let him go.

He came back to San Francisco soon after that. Came back and immediately threw himself into work. Gigi wouldn’t have even known he was back if Fitz hadn’t told her. And Fitz was being cryptic, too.

“No, it’s not that I’m trying to protect you,” Fitz said, uncharacteristically solemn. “I just don’t think it’s my place to tell. Darcy ought to be the one.”

“Yeah, well,” Gigi said bitterly. “My dear brother won’t even tell me when he’s back in San Francisco!”

“Hey, cut him a bit of slack, okay? He’s having a rough time right now.”

Which was why Gigi want to _help_ , but no one seemed to get that.

_E_ _ither it’s too big, too much for little Gigi_ , she thought irritably as she rode the elevator to William’s penthouse. _Or it’s not a big deal, so why bother her with it? Either way, it comes down to the same thing: Don’t tell Gigi! It’s not like she cares what’s going on in your life!_ Feeling, perhaps, more irritated than compassionate, Gigi let herself into the apartment. She toed off her shoes and stomped to the kitchen where William was already looking up from his laptop.

“Gigi.” He stood to hug her. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over. Is something wrong?”

Yes, several things were very wrong, and Gigi was about to let him have it, but she happened to look into his face before she said any of it, and then she couldn’t.

“William,” she said, “You look awful.”

William pulled his chin in his neck. “I’m fine,” he said gruffly.

Gigi walked around the kitchen island so that she got a full view of William’s face. He had sunk back into his chair behind his computer and slouched against the counter. Great, dark circles bloomed underneath his eyes. His shirt, even his tie, were wrinkled, and Gigi made a mental note to check with Reynolds that he wasn’t sleeping at the office. Gigi knew better than anyone that William didn’t live life in constantly pristine form, but this level of discomposure alarmed her.

William fixed his eyes on her face with visible effort. “What do you need, Gigi?”

“I came to check in with you.” Gigi almost added the usual “mopey older brother” but it just didn’t feel right.

“I’m fine,” William repeated.

“No, you’re not!” snapped Gigi, louder than she intended. She tried to calm herself. “Look at you! You look terrible. I bet you’re about to fall asleep on your feet!”

“Work has just been busy,” said William. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

"Stop lying to me!” cried Gigi. “You and Fitz and – and - I’m not stupid you know. I can tell something’s up, and it’s not work. I’ve seen you when work’s been busy, okay? And _never_ have you looked like you just got run over by a dump truck. So tell me what really happened!”

When William didn’t answer, Gigi have her head a little jerk. “Well?”

William dropped his head into his hands. He whispered, “I can’t.”

“What?” said Gigi.

“I-I can’t.” William looked back up. His expression was so vulnerable, lost and heartbroken, that Gigi reeled. “Please, Gigi,” he begged. “I can’t. Right now. Please.”

Gigi stumbled out some response, she hardly knew what. She had half a mind to stay and make things better, but it became obvious that the time she was spending there was only draining him of what little energy he had left. She slid back, into her shoes, out the door, down the stairs, hardly knowing what she was doing.

Fumbling with her keys, Gigi unlocked her car and slid into the driver’s seat, but she didn’t start the engine. William _never_ said he couldn’t do something. Not whenever Gigi inconvenienced him with her pleas. Not when Caroline asked him to leave San Francisco for a summer to help Bing. Not when the board members of Pemberley mocked such a young bid for CEO. Not even when their parents died and he was asked to take sole custody of a young, thirteen-year-old girl-- Gigi remembered pain, struggles, many, many sleepless nights, but never did he say he couldn’t do it. What could have possibly laid him as low as this?

“GAH!” Gigi punched her steering wheel. He brother had been happy this summer. _Happy_. She hadn’t seen him like that in _years_. Why did that have to be taken away? Gigi wished she could track down whatever or whoever caused this and force them to take it back. “He’s been through enough already!” she’d scream. “Why couldn’t you just let him be?” And if it were a person… Gigi’s hands curled into fists. It wasn’t fair! Just when things were starting to look up for William--

But it was no use. William would never tell her what actually happened, so she’d never get a chance to deal the revenge so justly deserved. Wiping a few angry tears out of her eyes, Gigi started her car and headed for home.

*** 

And just like that, they were back to before. All the candor and warmth that had been breathed back into their relationship over the summer was gone. William was back to treating Gigi like a problem he was supposed to oversee instead of his sister. No more talking about William and his life. No, it was just, Gigi, how are your classes going? Your friends? Are you eating enough vegetables? Angry, Gigi stopped calling him. She only texted him her updates so that he wouldn’t worry. William went down to Las Angeles for business, where Bing was, so maybe Bing would help him. Good, thought Gigi, though sometimes it was more bitter than sincere.

*** 

By Thanksgiving, Gigi had forced herself to some sense of acceptance. William was just William, reserved and private. He never shared more than he intended. And she was just Gigi, the little sister who loved him.

William picked her up from the airport in LA, and, maybe she was imagining it, but she thought he hugged her for a beat longer than usual. He insisted on carrying her suitcase to the car, and as they drove home, they hit the usual topics: Gigi, her friends, her classes, the new bands she’d discovered. William was better than he had been in San Francisco, but Gigi could tell he was still sad. It pained her, but for his sake, she played along with his game, talking about her life.

They reached Caroline’s apartment -- if you could call it that as huge as it was -- and William again took her suitcase. Gigi leaned against the wall while they waited for someone to buzz them up.

“Tired?” asked William

Gigi shrugged. “The airport just always takes something out of me.”

William gave her a slight smile. “I’m glad you came,” he said quietly. “It wouldn’t be Thanksgiving without you.”

Such a little thing, and yet, it meant everything.

 ***

Thanksgiving was a wild, wonderful mess. Caroline attempted to make the entire dinner from scratch, which was quite ambitious. Gigi got the impression Caroline was dissatisfied with it, but the food was edible and the company made up for whatever wasn’t delicious, so Gigi was satisfied. Fitz kept her laughing, and she hadn’t seen Bing in ages. She had forgotten just how comfortable it was to be around him. Fitz made pies that were to _die_ for; they all stuffed their faces with perhaps a little more pie than they might have eaten normally.

Gigi was having a wonderful time, but that didn’t mean she didn’t notice something was off. William was quieter than usual. Fitz occasionally shot him worried looks. Gigi could have guessed that would happen. What surprised her most was that a wall seemed to have been built between William and Caroline. Caroline was still her fabulous, flawless self, but she and William used to have a particular type of relationship, snarky comments spoken to each other in an undertone, too biting for Bing to hear, a sense of mutual realism in a sea of boundless optimism. Though never imitate friends, they always had a casual sort of fluidity in their interactions.

Except, now that fluidity was all but gone, replaced by formal civility. Gigi didn’t know what to think. Clearly, they had had a falling out, but no one else seemed to notice. Because they weren’t aware or because they were already in the know? Gigi didn’t dare try to bring it up while William was there, but she was dying to know. She spotted her chance when Caroline left to group with a bottle of wine and followed her.

“Thanks for the dinner, Caroline,” Gigi said just before Caroline disappeared into her room.

Caroline turned around, appearing just the slightest bit weary. Which, for Caroline, was like expressing utter exhaustion. “Thank you,” she said like she didn’t believe Gigi’s honesty.

“It takes a lot of work preparing all that. And letting us all stay in your apartment. You’re really sweet doing all that for us.” Gigi meant it. She hoped she could cheer Caroline up a bit, but Caroline only looked tired. Deciding it would be kinder just to let Caroline go as soon as possible, Gigi moved on. “Can I ask you something?”

Caroline rolled her shoulders back a little before plastering on a smile and saying, “Sure. What would you like, Gigi?”

“What happened between you and my brother?”

Instantly, all warmth and honesty drained out of Caroline. She pulled herself straight, all weariness hidden, and flicked an imaginary speck of dusk off her wine bottle as she said in her coolest, most dignified voice, “Nothing happened.”

Gigi never knew what to do when Caroline retreated into her arrogant, show-girl self. She stuttered. “Are – are you sure?”

“Gigi.” A hint of condensation colored her voice. “I can assure you nothing has happened between me and your brother.”

“Um. Really?” said Gigi. “Because the two of you aren’t really talking. And William’s upset about something. I know something happened at the end of October--”

“Oh, _that_?” Caroline flipped her hair over her shoulder, looking maddeningly superior. “That was his own fault. If he had listened to me, none of it would have ever happened.”

“You know what happened?” said Gigi.

Caroline, to Gigi’s astonishment, rolled her eyes. “How could I not? He couldn’t keep it in, could he? No, he just _had_ to--” Caroline drew herself up to her full height, her nostrils flaring, and she didn’t finish her sentence. “Goodnight, Gigi.” With a whirl of her hair, she disappeared into her room and slammed the door.

 ***

Caroline. _Caroline_ knew. Apparently William hadn’t been able to resist telling her. _Caroline_ , but not Gigi. William wasn’t even close to Caroline! Heavens, Caroline treated his pain with distain! For that was the only way to describe her behavior after dinner. Distain. And yet _she_ knew? Did _everyone_ know besides Gigi?

Filled with righteous anger, Gigi burst into William’s room.

William was sitting on his bed, his head bowed over the small screen of his phone. From across the room, Gigi heard a woman’s voice, tinny though the iPhone speakers.

“-- _can’t trust the internet with your implied plans to sneak out of the office with your best friend so she can spend the holidays in the loving bosom of her family_ _\--_ ”

“William?”

William jumped. The rambling voice stopped, and he shoved his phone into his pocket.

“Were you talking to someone?”

For some reason, William looked terribly embarrassed. “No. I – I was watching a video.”

Gigi waited for more of an explanation, but none was forth coming. Which reminded her of why she had come in in the first place, and she grew angry again. “Does _everyone_ know?”

“Know what?” said William.

Gigi threw her hands in the air. “I don’t _know_ what! Because you won’t tell me! Whatever happened in October. Why you’re all mopey now.”

William titled his head back and exhaled through his nose.

“Caroline knows! _Caroline!_ So does Fitz. And I’m sure Bing knows since he’s like your best friend--”

“Bing doesn’t know,” said William.

Gigi rocked back. “He doesn’t?”

“Come sit down.” William patted the space beside him on the bed. Gigi sat. She watched William’s hands twist together in his lap.

“I had to tell Fitz. He was worried something truly terrible had happened. And--I had questions for him.” William scrubbed his hands over his face. “Caroline… found out.”

“So why won’t you tell me?” asked Gigi.

“I--” William stopped. His shoulders slumped. “Gigi,” he said quietly, “you would be ashamed of me.”

“No, I wouldn’t!” said Gigi automatically. She gripped his arm and squeezed. “You’re the best big brother in the world. How could I ever be ashamed of you?”

William shook his head. “You and I both know I’ve made terrible mistakes. Especially concerning you.”

No you didn’t! You only did what’s best for me. I knew that all along, even when I was saying--I didn’t mean it. You know I didn’t mean it--”

“Gigi.” William extracted his arm and wrapped it around Gigi’s shoulders. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder, stifling tears. He hugged her tight. “It is very clear where I should have behaved differently. But it means a great deal to me that you’ve chosen to overlook it.”

“I don’t overlook anything,” mumbled Gigi.

William only gave her a gentle squeeze. After a moment of silence, he said, “I’m ashamed of my behavior, Gigi.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” said Gigi, but William shook his head.

“I’ve been arrogant, condescending, dismissive. I’ve cared only for my own friends and little for anyone else. Perhaps you have not seen it, but I see it now and I am ashamed of it.”

He turned to look into Gigi’s face. “I want to tell you what happened on Halloween. I want to tell you all of it. But I’m not ready yet.”

“So you will tell me?” said Gigi.

“I promise.”

“Sometime before I’m thirty?”

The corners of William’s mouth lifted. “Significantly.”

Mollified, Gigi wrapped her arms around William’s middle. “I love you. I just wish I could help.”

“I know,” said William. “But sometimes you have to let people muddle through on their own.”

Gigi wondered if he were talking about him or her or maybe both. She gave her brother another squeeze and then untangled herself from his arms and headed for the door.

“And Gigi?”

She stopped with her hand on the door handle.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone else before you.”

 ***

Though William hadn’t said it, Gigi had it settled in her mind that William would tell her everything on their Christmas ski trip. So she refrained from pestering him with questions in the intervening weeks, an effort helped in no small part by the rapidly approaching end of the semester. Once finals were over, Gigi was so smashed by numerous late nights and too much coffee that she barely recovered in time to pack her stuff and head over to William’s for their trip to the Sierra’s.

William drove, as always, and Gigi controlled the music. They listened to Christmas music the entire way, despite William’s half-hearted protections. While William had nothing against Christmas music in general, he had very particular taste. Mariah Carey was not included.

They listened to “All I Want for Christmas is You” fourteen times.

For three days, Gigi demonstrated what she considered remarkable self-restraint and mentioned nothing of William’s promise to tell her everything. William seemed better than before, but then, the mountains had always brought out the best in him. Their parents, their father especially, had instilled in them a deep love for these particular slopes. At one time, it had made Gigi sad every time she came here. It still did, a little, but she felt closer to them here than anywhere else. She knew William felt the same. And so they put up the Christmas tree and lights and lost themselves in family traditions they still kept alive year after year.

Gigi was heating her feet by the fire, trying to get the circulation back into her toes after a long day skiing. Williams approached her, his cheeks still red from the wind, with a mug full of hot chocolate and a mound of whipped cream. Gigi wrapped her fingers around the warm mug, smiling when she spotted the red and green flecks on the whipped cream.

“You said sprinkles are just tasteless packets of artificial color,” she said.

William smiled, taking a sip of his own mug. “Merry Christmas, Gigi.”

Gigi sipped her hot chocolate, immediately getting whipped cream on her nose. William smirked at her. Gigi stuck her tongue out, and then took another sip, letting the warmth seep into her core. Humming with content, she stretched her legs out, drinking her hot chocolate.

After several peaceful minutes, William spoke.

“Do you remember Lizzie Bennet?”

It took Gigi a minute to put the pieces together. “As in this summer Lizzie?”

“Yes.”

Gigi waited for a moment, but William said nothing more. Slowly, Gigi pulled herself into a more upright position. Though it went against her nature, she kept quiet, looking between William’s eyes, trying to draw an explanation from them. William caught her looking, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly. But it quickly fell down again.

“She’s lovely.” William spoke more to the fire than to Gigi. “You’d like her. She’s clever, brave, outspoken--”

“ _Ohmygosh!”_ Gigi lunched up, nearly upsetting her hot chocolate. “You’re dating! Why didn’t you tell me? When do I get to meet her?”

Gigi immediately regretted her momentary lapse in sanity when she saw William’s stricken face.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. She sat back down.

William’s knuckles were white around his mug. “We are not dating,” he said finally.

“Sorry,” whispered Gigi again. She busied herself with stirring her hot chocolate, her face burning. She didn’t dare look at William. She was sure he was angry. Why did she have to go and let loose her big fat mouth? Anyone with eyes could have seen William was _not_ dating. And just when she thought he was finally telling her something important too!

“Lizzie does not like me.”

 Gigi jumped at the sound of William’s voice. She had been so certain he was done talking to her.

William shook his head slightly. “No, that is not precisely correct. Lizzie loathes me.”

“How can anyone loathe you?” Gigi was not developing a very favorable opinion of this Lizzie.

William, however, looked annoyed with her suggestion. “Lizzie has her reasons. Some may have been based on dishonest sources, but I have not behaved well towards her.”

“Behaved well towards her?” quoted Gigi skeptically. “But you _liked_ her.”

“Gigi.” William spoke quietly but solemnly. “I am in love with her.”

_I am in love with her._

While Gigi was still staring, William started speaking again. “She was at Collins and Collins. That’s why I went, to see her, though I wouldn’t admit it, even to myself. While there…” William took a breath, stealing himself. “I confessed my feelings to her.”

“Oh no,” whispered Gigi. “She didn’t--”

“She rejected me. Forcefully.”

“William.” Gigi set down her hot chocolate and quickly crossed the room to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry.”

William stared into the fire, blinking rapidly. Close as she was, Gigi could hear his breathing hitch. She squeezed him tighter.

William patted her awkwardly on the arm. His voice was rough when he said, “What’s done is done, Gigi. She could never love me.”

“That can’t be true! William, you just need to--”

“Gigi.”

She pulled back enough so that she could look into his face. “You love her.”

William swallowed — and nodded.

“Completely,” continued Gigi. William never did anything halfway. “Utterly. With everything you have.”

William shrugged. “I tried to fall out of love with her.”

Gigi squirmed into place beside him on the couch. She took his hand, squeezing it in reassurance, and pressed her face against his shoulder.

“Lizzie has a video blog.”

Gigi started at this change in subject.

“She tells stories about her life--she’s a natural storyteller. Her passion and her humanity resonate with people. She’s…compelling.” William’s mouth twisted a little on the word. He closed his eyes. “She also…” He swallowed. “She also had quite a lot to say about me.”

By this point, Gigi knew better than to expect anything good from Lizzie Bennet. “What kinds of things?”

“Insults mostly. She found me rude, pompous, arrogant--”

“And you’re in _love_ this this woman?”

“I deserved it,” said William. “Little of what she said wasn’t actually true or her portrayal of the truth.” He squeezed her hand. “She’s a good woman, Gigi.”

Gigi wasn’t convinced. William dug in his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his phone. In YouTube, he typed the words “lizzie bennet diaries.”

Dozens of videos came up. The stills showed a number of women, mostly redheads. Gigi got an impression of pale skin and dark red hair before William started scrolling down. Video after video scrolled by, showing Lizzie and a number of people, including--

“Was that you?”

William’s face went red, and he quickly kept scrolling. Abruptly, he stopped and shook himself a little. Lizzie’s face stared out at them with a variety of expressions. Gigi stared at all of them until she felt William’s gaze on her face. She met his eyes.

“She started about the same time Bing and I came to her town,” said William. “She can tell the story better than I can.”

“What makes you think I want to hear it from someone who hates you?” said Gigi. One of the episodes was titled “Snobby Mr. Douchy,” and Gigi had a feeling she knew to whom that referred.

“Gigi, you once asked if you would get to meet Lizzie,” said William quietly. Gigi started. He remembered? “I wish you could. I’ve thought it through over and over, if there might be a way for you to meet her still, but this is the best I have.” He held out his phone as if it were a small, woefully inadequate gift. Shocked speechless, Gigi took it from him.

“I thought of trying to describe her, but all the words I think of are never enough. They all seem cliché or empty. I do not have Lizzie’s gift for story telling.”

Gigi kept staring at image on the screen. Despite what William might say, Gigi couldn’t see how a woman who posted horrible things about people on the Internet could be a good person. And about William, too, who was so intensely private he didn’t even have his face on his twitter profile for months. Who had been through so much, who continued to go through so much--to be called rude! Pompous! Arrogant--As if Lizzie Bennet knew anything!

William loved Lizzie. That was obvious. But Gigi had been in love once, too, and she knew better than anybody that didn’t mean you had found the right person.

William must have guessed something of her thoughts from her face because he said softly, “Please, Gigi.” Gigi looked up, surprised by the plea in his voice. “Will you at least watch the videos? Let Lizzie tell her own story, and then you can decide what you think of her.”

“You want me to watch the videos?” said Gigi.

“I-I know it’s a lot to ask,” said William. “They’re over five hours long. But… would you please?”

Gigi stared at the phone in her hands. William had never asked her to do something before. For him. Something inappropriately warm curled around her chest, fighting against the righteous anger and shock that she felt. “You want me to watch these? For you?”

William nodded. A shadow crossed across his face. “But…would you--would you perhaps wait until we’ve gotten home to watch them?”

“Okay,” said Gigi.

William squeezed her hand. His eyebrows were pulled down, and Gigi wished she could make him happy again, but perhaps this was the best she could do.

“When you watch the videos,” said William quietly. “Will you promise not to hate Lizzie?”

Gigi twisted her lips. “I’m not sure I can promise not to hate someone who broke your heart.”

“Then will you promise to at least try? At least promise me you won’t go in there determined to hate her.”

Gigi met his eyes. “Okay,” she promised. “I will.”

William squeezed her hand again. “I’m lucky to have you, Gigi.”

That inappropriate warm feeling threatened to all but overwhelm her.

 ***

Though Gigi kept her promise and did not watch any of Lizzie’s videos for the next two days--not that she wasn’t sorely tempted to--that was not the last time Lizzie was discussed between them. William wasn’t overflowing, but Gigi had learned with the right prompting, she could get some information. And sometimes William came to her all on his own.

“You know, I didn’t realize I hadn’t told you I was back in San Francisco,” said William. “Drink up,” he added, pushing a water-bottle across the ski lodge table at Gigi.

“Fine, big brother.”

“It’s important to stay hydrated in high altitude--”

“I _know_.”

“--And if you faint, I’m going to beat you down the Timberline moguls.”

Gigi’s lips twitched. She saw William start to smile and grinned herself. “I am _boss_ at moguls, and you know it,” she said. But she took the water-bottle and gulped down almost half of it. “There. Happy?”

William smiled. “I’m happy.” He started pulling out oranges and sandwiches for their lunch and handing half to Gigi. “But I wanted you to know, I wasn’t trying to keep anything from you.”

Gigi had started peeling her orange, but she paused to flash William a smile. “It’s all right. You were in distress.”

William leaned forward. “Fitz said--it seemed you were upset.”

Though a crowded ski lodge did not seem like the most ideal situation for a heart to heart conversation, it did afford its own level of privacy. William and Gigi had to lean across the table just to hear themselves. There was little chance of anyone else overhearing them.

Gigi picked at the peel of her orange. “Well, you were hurt. Of course I was upset about that.”

“You don’t need to worry about my personal concerns, Gigi.”

"But that’s just it, isn’t it?” said Gigi, suddenly meeting his eyes. “You worry about mine--Not in a bad way! But you do. It means you love me. But I love you, too, and you don’t tell me anything.”

“I don’t want to burden you. You have enough going on, and if it hurt you--”

“But of course it hurt me! You’re my brother. I’d have to be a robot not to hurt for you!” Gigi saw William flinch a little. She lowered her voice. “But it hurt when you shut me out, too.”

William didn’t speak for a long time. Finally, he said, “It was not my intention to shut you out.”

“Well, you got your heart completely broken and you didn’t tell me, so…” Gigi shrugged.

William’s hand found hers. “I am sorry.”

“I forgive you,” said Gigi because how could she not? “But I wish you had told me. Maybe I could have helped.”

"You did help,” said William. He caught her skeptical look. “Really. Even if only for a reason keep living. Really living,” he added quickly. “Not just going through the motions.

“And Gigi,” he said quietly. “I always knew you loved me. That meant…That was important to me.”

Gigi felt her cheeks get hot. She didn’t really know what to say. All she could think was _Lizzie really doesn’t know what she’s missing._

 ***

“Are you sure you don’t need me to take the skis?”

“I’m fine, Gigi,” said William. He had both her skis and her suitcase, leaving Gigi only with her boots, poles, and helmet. “Just hurry up and unlock the door.”

Rolling her eyes at her big brother, Gigi fumbled with her apartment key and let them in. William placed her things in the hallway. Before he could start putting them away, Gigi hugged him around the middle.

“Thanks for the great trip, William. And thanks for telling me about Lizzie.”

“You’ll watch the videos?” said William.

“Promise,” said Gigi. “First thing tomorrow.”

“I’ll be busy tomorrow--”

“Right. Unavoidable meetings in LA.”

“--but if you need anything, you can call Fitz--”

“I’m fine for _one day_ , older brother. Go! You have a 5am flight tomorrow!” With a few more smiles, Gigi shoved him out the door.

 ***

True to her word, Gigi didn’t go in determined to hate Lizzie. But perhaps she didn’t go in as kindly as she could have. Lizzie had too much make up on. She was rather judgmental. And her imitation of her parents was just weird. But Gigi had promised William to watch them all, so she went on to the next episode. And the next.

Five videos later, Gigi has forgotten all about William. She was leaning close to her computer screen, hanging on Lizzie’s every impassioned word. She did get a jolt in her stomach very time Lizzie said “Darcy,” and there were some moments of heavy second-hand embarrassment, but it was all rather detached. Here, Lizzie was what was real. Lizzie and her sisters and Charlotte. Gigi laughed with her, groaned with her, cried with her--

And then, out of nowhere, _he_ showed up.

Gigi told herself she could handle it. It was just his name. Maybe it wasn’t even him, just the same name. Even as Lizzie made a mock game show using quotes that sounded way too familiar, Gigi held out hope _._ But then Gigi came to a thumbnail and was hit with his face.

Gigi nearly threw herself out of her chair. It was just as she remembered, incredibly handsome, that smirk that should never be trusted. Heart racing and completely forgetting what William had told her about his meetings in LA, she pulled out her phone and called him. He didn’t answer. _Then_ Gigi remembered his important meetings. Feeling stupid and trembling, Gigi got up and paced.

Five minutes later, Fitz called her.

The first thing to come out of Gigi’s mouth surprised them both.

“Is she dating him?”

Gigi’s voice was shaking, and she knew she wasn’t making any sense. She hastened to explain. “I mean, Lizzie – Lizzie Bennet. William told me about her. I’m watching her videos--”

“Oh, you’ve seen Lizzie’s videos? They’re pretty amazing, right?”

Gigi managed a small smile at that. “Yeah. But I didn’t expect – _he’s_ in them--”

“Oh no,” Fitz’s voice is suddenly serious. “Darcy didn’t warn you about Wickham?”

“No,” said Gigi. Of all the times for her brother fail at being overprotective.

“I’m so sorry, Gigi. That must have been awful for you.”

“I’m fine. I just saw his face in a thumbnail and I--But I’m fine. Really. Just tell me, Lizzie’s not dating him, is she?”

“What? No, definitely not.”

Gigi brew out a gust of air. That was good. “But… were they dating? Did he, I mean, is it possible--?”

“Lizzie and George were never serious,” said Fitz hastily. “I don’t know all the details, but I can assure you she wasn’t too broken up about him walking out of her life. And she wants nothing to do with him now.”

“But she wasn’t-- She didn’t get hurt, did she?”

 “Nah, our Lizzie never really fell for him. Swallowed all the lies he told her about Darcy, but she never fell in love with him.”

“Good.” Much of the tension that had been so unbearable left Gigi. Lizzie was safe. Lizzie wasn’t dating him. But then the rest of what Fitz had said registered. “What lies about William?”

So Fitz told her George Wickham’s version of what happened to his scholarship funding, and Gigi screamed and called George a lot of names that her mother wouldn’t have approved of.

“And Lizzie just believed him?”

“Well… You’ve seen the other videos, right? It wasn’t like she had a high opinion of Darcy to start with.”

“And I know just how convincing he can be,” muttered Gigi.

Fitz called Wickham another name mothers wouldn’t approve of.

Gigi turned back to her computer. “I think I’m going to skip some of these. But I’m going to keep watching.”

“You better, you haven’t even gotten to the good ones yet!”

Gigi raised her eyebrows. “Which ones are the good ones then?”

“The ones with me in them, of course!”

 ***

William was guilt ridden when he called Gigi the next day. “I should never have asked it of you. I completely failed to take you feelings into consideration. I was unpardonably selfish--”

“William,” said Gigi. “It’s fine.”

“I--”

“ _William,_ ” Gigi interrupted. “I’m _glad_ you made me watch the videos. I loved them!”

“I should have warned you about Wickham.”

“That would have been nice,” Gigi admitted. She was surprised and not wholly displeased to find it was her turn to be the forgiving sibling, the one smoothing things over and calming the other’s worries. It felt…good. “But it’s over now. I’m fine, really, William.”

“I’m glad Fitz at least was there for you.”

“Fitz was great,” said Gigi earnestly. “But I was fine, mostly, after the first shock of it. I just--It was Lizzie. I was worried he would hurt her.”

“I was worried about that, too,” said William quietly.

After a moment, William said, “Gigi, I--In the letter I wrote her, I told her what happened to you. I know I probably betrayed your confidence, but--"

“But you wanted to make sure she knew the truth,” finished Gigi. “It’s fine. I want her to know.” It was funny. She’d never met Lizzie in person, and yet, she knew if there was one person she wanted to know the whole truth of the story, it was Lizzie Bennet. Funny, flawed, brave Lizzie Bennet.

“She’s kept your confidence,” said William.

“I saw that,” said Gigi.

They were quiet for a moment.

“William,” said Gigi. “What are you going to do now?”

“What do you mean what am I going to do?”

“Oh, come on!” cried Gigi. “Lizzie’s amazing! You’re in love with her! How are you going to win her back?”

 William’s voice came across heavy and depressed. “You saw the videos, Gigi. She does not care for me.”

“But her feelings changed!” urged Gigi. “In the later videos, you can see it. Her opinion of you is changing!”

“However much Lizzie might have changed her opinion about me, I doubt it would be enough for her to love me.”

Gigi quirked her mouth. “You don’t know that.”

“Lizzie has made it very clear that she does not want me around.”

Gigi flopped onto her couch, holding in a scream. “So you’re not going to do _anything_?”

 “I am going to respect Lizzie’s wishes and stay out of her life. I’ve done enough damage already. It would be unpardonable to cause more.”

This time, Gigi did let out a little scream. “But you _love_ her! And she was completely wrong about you. Surely if you met up again, in different circumstances--”

“Gigi…” Somehow, William managed to sound both sad and indulging at the same time. “Part of loving someone is putting their happiness above your own. Lizzie does not want me. I will not inflict myself upon her.”

Against that, Gigi had no argument. She lay on her couch, trying to think of something that would make William track down and woo Lizzie but coming up with nothing. Finally, all she could say was, “I want you to be happy.”

“I know,” said William. “But I don’t deserve Lizzie.”

“Don’t--but--" Gigi spluttered.

She heard William chuckle slightly on the other end of the line, though he sounded sad. “It was enough that I met Lizzie.”

But it wasn’t. Not for William, and certainly not for Gigi.

 ***

And not Fitz either, apparently. He never _officially_ confirmed what he did behind the scenes, but Gigi had her suspicions.

 ***

And so Lizzie arrived at Pemberley Digital come January, a bundle of nervous energy. Worried about running into Darcy, worried about fitting in with the company. She was even worried Gigi might not like her.

As if. Gigi was determined to like her. And to get Lizzie to fall in love with her brother.

On second thought… Maybe Lizzie had a right to be worried.

 


End file.
